NO LEER - PRIVADO
by carmeg
Summary: Es basicamente un estilo de diario de esta chica, cuenta sus pensamientos y las cosas que le van pasando. Espero que les guste, y cualquier pregunta o critica la pueden dejar en los comentarios.
1. DIA 1

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, horrible, odio los cumpleaños, todos parecen pasarlo mejor que yo. Viene la gente, come, habla, me traen regalos -de los cuales solo aciertan algunos en las cosas que me gustan- sonrió cada vez que me dicen "feliz cumple". En fin, paso el día con gente cuando me gustaría pasarlo sola en mi cuarto con música, leyendo y quizás viendo una peli y no tratando de estar en todas las diferentes conversaciones. Además es raro cuando mezclas tus amigos del colegio con los que conoces por tus papas o por algún deporte o tus amigos del barrio, se siente como querer ver una película mientras lees un libro, muchas cosas para una sola.

A todo esto agregale que en realidad no tengo ninguna mejor amiga, como en las películas o libros o historias. Tengo un grupo de amigas, si y les cuento todo y las quiero pero no tengo a nadie que sea inseparable a mí. Con quien iría en estas. La mejor parte de mi día fue a la noche cuando vino mi familia, pero no me malentiendan, no quería ver a mi familia, quería ver a mi abuela materna, mi persona favorita en el mundo. Es una señora rodeando los 70 con pelo cortito con rulos rubios, medio rechoncha y bajita. Pero no te imagines a una típica abuela dulce, mi abuela se mueve a base de movimientos bruscos y tiene un carácter súper fuerte -lo que hace que la quiera tanto- y siempre dice lo que piensa, aunque a veces lastima sé que siempre puedo contar con que me va a decir la verdad, no como el resto de mi familia que se la pasa escondiendo cosas como que mi abuelo paterno tiene un hermano o que mis tías no son realmente mis tías si no tiastras (ya que en realidad tienen otro papa y no el mismo papa que mi papa) o cosas un poco más terribles como que mi tío no reconoció a mi primo como hijo hasta sus 5 años. Bueno basta de ejemplos. Lo que paso fue que estaba hablando con mi abuela y de repente me interrumpió en lo que le estaba contando:  
-Por abajo de la mesa, agarra el cuaderno -dijo y me paso un cuaderno negro (en el que estoy escribiendo en este momento).

El cuaderno tenía una frase escrita la cual leía "Para que guardes tus aventuras"  
-¡Qué lindo Abuela! Me encanta  
-En serio? -pregunto- Abrilo, hay algo más.

Lo abrí y había una hoja impresa de oficina. Tenía mi nombre, mis datos y datos de un pasaje. Era un viaje. Un viaje a Madrid, Paris y luego Ámsterdam. Mire a mi abuela a los ojos y me sonrió.  
-Felices 16 -Fue su respuesta-. Contale a tu mamà

Me di vuelta y le conté. Pronto se enteraron todos y me felicitaron. El resto de la noche termino rápido y acá estoy, por primera vez escribiendo un cuaderno, perdón si soy mala pero por lo menos sirve para escribir lo que pienso.

Chiara Gracielly


	2. DIA 2

Hoy salí con un grupo de amigas a una fiesta, una fiesta con alcohol obviamente -ya que si no nadie va- y pasaron bastantes cosas.  
Primero que nada te quiero hablar de mi grupo de amigas, este grupo con el que salgo no es mi grupo de amigas del que hable ayer, el cual es el que frecuento. Este grupo de amigas es más alocado de alguna forma, es mi grupo de salidas, con ellas más que nada salgo y hablo sobre lo que paso en las fiestas y hasta ahí.  
Cuestión que este grupo está formado por 5 chicas: Valeria, una chica con ojos celestes pelo rubio como toda Barbie con ondas siempre suelto largo y con ondas, baja y flaca. Nina, castaña alta un poco nariguda, no muy linda pero siempre sonriente aunque un poco mandona. Carla, morocha pelo lacio estilo Morticia de los locos Adams y tiene un humor medio negro. Sol, castaña con ojos verdes llamativos, bonita y flaquita. Y por último Lola, rubia originalmente pero se tiño arriba de nuevo de rubia lo cual le hace unos reflejos todavía MAS rubios, pelo a los hombros, y siempre de buen humor, ah y muy histérica.  
Junto con ellas fui a una fiesta de un chico llamado Javi, amigo de Sol. Al llegar como siempre ellas conocían a bastantes personas, yo conocía de vista a alguna que otra persona asique las seguía como siempre saludando atrás de ellas y la gente me decía sus nombres educadamente. Ni bien entramos a la casa -antes de entrar había que pasar por un largo pasillo- nos saludó una señora que me la presentaron como la mama de Javi, era una señora extremadamente linda que hasta me sorprendió y nos saludó tan cálidamente que enseguida me callo bien.  
La casa era chica, entrabas y estabas en la sala de estar con un sillón y una tele, a la derecha había una puerta que daba a una cocina bastante chica, y al lado de la puerta había una escalera caracol y un pasillo y por el otro lado, cruzando la sala de estar había una puerta-ventana de esas corredizas, que daba a un patio del tamaño de un balcón que se extendía hacia la derecha. Por el pasillo llegabas a una habitación llena de abrigos y mochilas y el baño.  
En la sala de estar estaba todo el alcohol pero cuando no conoces a nadie te da vergüenza ir a buscar alcohol, o por lo menos a mí asique le pedí a Lola si me podía traer vodka con sprite.  
Quiero aclarar que no soy una alcohólica, solo me gusta sacarme la vergüenza y divertirme, se exactamente cuánto tomar y que me gusta para pasarla bien.  
A eso de las 2 ya había tomado 2 vasos grandes de vodka con sprite y jugo. Ya se me había ido la vergüenza asique me pare y me fui a sentarme al sillón -donde había 3 chicos sentados ocupando todo el lugar.  
-Muevan sus culos -dije sin dudar.  
-Tranquilaa -me respondió el de la punta y se movió haciéndome un lugar-. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Chiara, ¿vos?  
-Andy.  
-¡Como el de Toy Story! -no aguante la risa y él se rio conmigo.  
-Si... -fue su respuesta mientras yo sacaba mi celular, aunque no pude hacer nada ya que él me lo saco de la mano.  
Espere a que intente desbloquearlo y no pueda ya que tenía una contraseña.  
-¿Cómo es? -me pregunto.  
-1412 -respondí mientras veía que hacía.  
Fue directo a Snapchat*1 y nos sacó una foto a nosotros juntos y la mando a mystory*2 después miro mis otras aplicaciones, me devolvió mi celular y se fue. Al segundo vino Lola y se me sentó al lado, donde había estado Andy.  
-¿¡Ese era Andy!? ¡Está buenísimo! -para Lola todos están "buenísimos".  
-Sí, maso...  
Lola se paró y se fue a hablar con el colorado, un chico con el que hablaba antes pero ahora está hablando con otro que se llama Damián y está mucho más bueno que el colorado pero el colorado sigue perdidamente enamorado de Lola. Cuando Lola se paró se sentó otro chico.  
Era alto, castaño, tenía una remera negra y un pantalón bordo. No lo había visto en ninguna fiesta antes y estaba buenísimo.  
-Hola -me dijo.  
-Hola.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-¿Chiara y vos?  
-Nacho pero me dicen manos -dijo, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.  
-¿Manos? -dije riéndome.  
-Si... me dicen así porque tengo las manos grandes -y me extendió una mano abierta para que la comparara con la mía.  
Puse mi mano sobre la suya y de verdad era grande, sus dedos eran 3 centímetros más grandes que los míos y es mucho decir ya que mis manos son bastantes grandes aunque pasan desapercibidas ya que son flacas y yo soy alta.  
-¡Jajaja es verdad! -casi grite.  
Y así comenzó una charla laaarga, se hicieron las 4 y seguíamos hablando sobre diferentes cosas. Me conto que está estudiando arquitectura, es 5 años más grande que yo -tiene 21-, tiene una melliza y una hermana de 11 años igual que la mía, le gustan los autos, hace remo (el deporte).

Cuando se me ocurrió juntar un vaso de agua que estaba en el piso vi sus horrendos zapatos.

-¡Tenés zapatos de viejo! -grite. No lo pude contener, eran de esos mocasines de cuero marrón.

-Es que son cómodos -dijo riéndose de mi reacción.

Nos vimos interrumpidos cuando llego Damián, el chico de Lola. No sabía dónde meterse, fue muy gracioso en realidad porque Damián saludo al colorado como si nada pasara y el resto de la noche entre los dos cuidaron a Lola que había tomado como nunca antes -y hasta vomito.  
A eso de las 4.30 él se tuvo que ir asique me pidió mi whatsapp*3 asique agarre su celu me agregue y me hable -porque nunca hay que dejar que solo ellos tengan el número.  
Acabo de volver a casa, en verdad espero que mañana me hable aunque no me quiero ilusionar. Asique supongo que hay que pensar en lo peor: probablemente no me hable.

Chiara Gracielly.

* * *

*1 Snapchat: Aplicación del celular que se usa para sacar fotos y mandarlas a tus contactos que tienen esta misma aplicación, la foto se auto destruye después de la cantidad de segundos que vos decidas (existe de verdad).  
*2 Mystory: Es una parte de la aplicación Snapchat donde la foto que pones la pueden ver todos tus contactos las veces que quieran durante un día.  
*3 Whatsapp: Aplicación del celular para chatear, es muy popular. (Existe de verdad).


End file.
